Her Master's Voice
by halusinational
Summary: The new school year begins with a bang and puzzles. How will cope this year, especailly with Newts comming up and also because Draco is looking so fine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, but i do own this plot!

I hope you all like it! There should be more to come on the basis of 5 reviews or more, I would preffer the more!

**

* * *

**

**Her Masters Voice**

It was the begging of the sixth year of Hogwarts for Hermione Granger. Over the last six years she had grown from an akward bossy bushy child, to a secure young woman whose hair still was slightly frizzy but attractive never the less. She never considered herself the best-looking girl like Pansy but she knew that she did not resemble a toad. She was a 5,7 girl with an average figure, and her teeth, which had been fixed, shone since their complimentary bleaching by her mother. She ran her hand down her moderately slim side while fixing her robes as she stepped of the Hogwarts express down the enchanted steps to the path leading up too Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Firs' years o'er 'ere" Came the cry from Hagrid as he pushed his way through a group of chatty 3rd years to pull a small 1st year boy from falling in, after reaching down in to the great lake to collect an opal necklace.

"Reminds me of Neville if you ask me" commented Ron as he forcefully pushed a very disobliging chocolate frog into his mouth.

"Not really" Harry replied, "Neville would have forgotten he had it"

They all started to laugh at the thought,

"Hey that's not nice" butted in Neville "I wasn't that bad, was I"he asked nevously

"Sorry Neville" Ron said, "You were worse"

"I've gotten better though" he exclaimed, "I'm not missing anything yet, I think?" He murmured as he started rummaging around in his pockets "Nope nothing yet" he exclaimed as he pulled outa terribly gaudyChristmas card from last year.

"Oh." he looked around embarrassed as he hastily shoved them back in and headed off to go say hi to Dean and Seamus, who had just gotten off the train.

"Hello Harry, Ron and Hermione" but as they said her name the faltered a little surprised over how the summer had grown her. She sighed as she thought of the summer gone by. She had spent most of it at her home in England with her parents reading the collection of Wizarding Encyclopedias, which she had gotten from them after receiving the highest OWL scores in about 200 years. The rest of her holiday period was at the burrow with Ron and Harry when she had been buying her books and so on. Half way through the summer she had received a letter from Harry saying that some one had ransacked his late uncles house. This had upset Harry a lot because he wanted his Sirus' abode to stay as Sirus left it. She had talk about it a lot to him when they had met up at the burrow. She had tried to comfort him but nothing had worked.

She snapped back into reality at the end or the sorting hats song, her mind drifted away as the shivering first years began to be sorted.Being boredshe started to stare at the wall thinking about the stones and how they interlocked and merged with each other. Then she noticed some thing, each of the four walls had a house representative etched ever so lightly into the brickwork. Very interesting she noted as she mentally flipped through the pages of Hogwarts, a History. She came up blank. Even the students for that matter had ever mentioned in it, or Noithing of this. She looked back where she had just been starring there was nothing but the stone.

"Interesting" Hermione, commented to herself.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted to her over the noise of cheering Hufflepuffs thinking she was addressing him.

"Nothing"she said Harry cocked an eyebrow not hearing her.

"NOTHING!" She screamed, though due to bad timing everyone had gone quiet. She heard sniggers coming from the Slytherin table. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy laughing the loudest. His silver blonde hair shined as it pulled out his perfect face features as she turned red with embarrassment when she saw that a couple of the teacher were silently giggling. Hermione put her head down and snorted in contempt. Albus Dumbledore then regally rose from his seat at the high table. The room fell silent. A warm smile passed over Albus' face; he loved every year to address his students for the first time.

"Welcome" he said his words echoing over the hall.

"Welcome to this new year at Hogwarts" his eyes smiled as he looked around at the room.

"As you know there is to be no entry in to the forbidden forest and curfews must be kept" he sighed looking directly at Harry.

"If you have any enquires please do not hesitate to ask a prefect or your head of house" Hermione smiled as she glanced at her prefect badge.

"I hope, that this year will be more successful that the last" his eyes filled with pain as he struggled to say this, he took in a deep breath as he continued

"This year I will be making a decree, I have found very hard to make. At the end of the year.."

But Albus could not continue because he had fainted.

* * *

As you can see i am in great need of a beta..so let me know if u can!

I like a good cliff hanger! ok right now i dont have Word so i cant type anything (long sotry) but i am getting it so sorry if there is a delay and...

review please!


End file.
